1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a hybrid capacitor capable of stabilizing a voltage and reducing noise on a high frequency and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to meet the demand for multiple functions in electronic products, the latest trend in the system in package (SiP) technology tends to package integrated circuits (IC) having different functions into one multi-functional IC module in a three-dimensional stacking mode. When different ICs are integrated by three-dimensional stacking, in order to solve the problem of mismatch between the upper and lower layers of IC pins, an interposer is added for redistribution of upper and lower chip signals so as to coordinate the upper and lower layers of ICs. As a number of stacked layers increases, arranging SMD capacitors on a circuit board is not sufficient to fulfill the requirement of stabilizing a common voltage when a plurality of layers of chips are stacked together.
Furthermore, as the working frequency of ICs increases, if high frequency noise is removed only by a decoupling capacitor on the circuit board, since a transmission path is too long because of stacking multiple layers of ICs, parasitic inductance are therefore increased and high frequency noise would be difficult to remove.